New heros in the fight
by deathisakiss
Summary: Me and my friends get powers of our own OC. Will we save the earth or will we died trying? Will we let the power go to our head? Read find out
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Mortal Kombat. Some of the OC's here are made by my friends. Oh and well…. One big thing is that there is not a big hope for anyway this will be easy. I will do a lot of killing. I don't mind adding in more people.

Chapter 1:

Hate and Love

You try going to hell. Yea it is easy. No put it in a school and tell you that you have to go to it. Now add in the fact that you know not a soul. So yea you make friends with kids you never seen. Meet my life. Me, Jess, Al, and K-man. We each have a place to go. So where to go. Hopes and dreams. You know? Well fuck that shit is about to be fucked up. Well it was just a everyday kinda day when something made me feel weird. I do may biggest joke "Shadow eye" knowing nothing will happen. Well ok 99.999% nothing happens. Well fuck it works, just as it does in my mind, I can see anything from the shadows in the school. I can feel my shadow power grow. Something I only made up in my head.

What happens next would shock anyone. A man… A fucking man drops down with blades in his arms. I can see him…. Them. 'What the fuck there is more than one!' I think to myself "hey guys?" I say "I have good news and bad." Jess being the leader and smartest (sadly) of our pack says "What Death?" (No I will never use my real life name.) I say "We have guys with arm blades in the school." I start talking in a low voice. "And somehow I can see them with Shadow eye."

Everyone looks at me shocked. Not thinking it was ever something I could do. Al says "so your really are a shadow man? I was thinking you made them up." Everyone nodded. I just say bluntly "No, I am human. Well last I knew. Al see if you can do one of the powers you made up" Next thing I know Al is gone. "Was invisible one?" I ask. I feel a light tap on my back "No, but time stopping sand was one." I turn to see Al smiling. "Hell yea!" I say high fiving Al.

I close my eyes to again see and I see three guys. "Ok, really bad news. We have a few guys, three to be honest. They are starting to hunt for someone. Al I need a favor. Get Jess and K-man out of here. I am gonna see how much of the power I have here." Al just nods in understanding. He puts his arms around K-man, ok more like put it on his back, and Jess. I smile then nod. "Go, before we all have to fight" Al disappears with Jess and K-man.

-Alone in the hallway-

Well I am all alone. No way to fight, and yet I tell them to run. I am a dumbass. Well let's see what I can do. "Shadow Sword" I say and hold my hand out. Nothing happens. "Damn there was hope." I sigh then think really hard. I think of two small black 9mm. pistols. After a few minutes I sigh thinking it would not work. Just as I let out the big sigh I hear two feet running at me. "I will not die like a weak loser" I say and then pop I have to two small black 9mm. pistols in my hands. "Hell yea! Shadow Shots."

I look down the hall and see the ugly ass mother fucker. I mean he made my body want to cry. "Well, well, well look what we have here. A lonely little loser. What to do to you rip you apart piece by blood piece?" I look it dead in the eye and say bluntly. "I will die when I am ready to. Your ass will not get to kill me." I smile. Then from nowhere I hear "MORTAL KOMBAT!" and then "Fight."

I stand looking at him ready to fight. He runs at me swinging low. As he does so I jump up flipping off his back and fire a few shots from my 'shadow shots' into his back. Landing on my feet, I turn back to look to see if I killed him. 'Nope, shit' I think. He runs at me low chest a bit out. I run back at him. I get close then slide on the floor. I get under him and fire 20 shots in his chest making him fly up and hit the roof. I keep sliding so some blood hits me. The guy falls on the floor and looks dead. I get up and so does he.

Next thing to happen shocks me. I hear "FINISH HIM!" loud as if it was right next to me. I then feel a need to kill him. I am my pistols at his head and fire each at the same time. Both go through a eye and out the back of his head. He falls down, now I am sure, dead. "Winner is Death, Fatality." I think to myself 'well great. Time to go see if everyone is ok.' I run outside…

-Al, Jess, and K-man. Al's pov-

"Well we are free now" I say as we come out of a time stop. Jess kneels down and K-man looks like he is sick. "We need to not do that doing!" K-man looking as if he needed to throw up. I laugh a bit, looking at him sick as a dog. "Don't worry, hopefully that was a onetime thing." I say for him to feel better. Jess gets up and says "We need to help Kiss." I nod. "Yea, but he wanted to fight. I don't think we should have stopped him." I say calmly.

Jess says "He may not be that smart, but he can take a hit." I start to think about how jess hits on him a lot. 'I mean beats him up more like it. He never hits her back ever. I don't know why they don't date tho. They're both crazy' I say in my head to myself. "Yeah, yeah. He is our friend tho. We can't leave him there all alone." K-man pops off with.

We look at each other as we hear something come. Jess signs for up to hide. I hid behind a tree. I see a guy with a tank top, shorts, and metal bits in his arms. I look at Jess. She nods most likely thinking the same thing as me. This is one of the guys Kiss was talking about. He starts talking and saying. "Oh yay. I am final free and not anyone for me to kill. I hate humans." He hits a tree and breaks it in half. "Well I guess I will have to go find someone to kill." He goes to leave, but then randomly stops. I look at him a bit shocked. He turns around and 'pop' his blades are out. "I smell you. Come out of hiding human." I look at Jess, she is about to do it…

I then jump out and say "Haha you found me, now you have to fight me." 'I hope it scares him.' I think to myself. 'He is bigger than me, and he is a lot more taller than me.' "I know how to fight you. You are a lackey, just a dumb grunt. You're so easy to fight, I can do it with my eyes closed." He seems to look at me like I am a dummy. Which I would say, I am right now.

I look at him, slowly I feel something rise inside me. A power I never felt before. Slowly I got taller, from about 5'4 to 6'2. Armor of red and black appears on me, I pull out my sword. With its wolf handle and black blade and the cutting part blood red. "I am Grim. And I will kill you slowly and painfully."

Now he looks a bit scared. I would be to. I look like a badass. I made up Grim. I never in a million years think I would become Grim. Now I am ready to fight him. I know I can win. Just then I hear something really wear. It says loader then some of the kids in school at lunch "MORTAL KOMBAT!" I look dead in the guy's eye ready to fight. "FIGHT!"

I step back, letting him to run at me first. And like a dummy he is, he runs at me. He swings fast right at my neck. I block it as if it was nothing. 'I feel so powerful' I think as I block each of his attacks. I then kick him in the chest. He flies into a tree and slide down the tree. He pulls of the tree and has a bit of a hole in him. I run at him. I swing at him, and cut his arm off. It was so bloody. I loved it. He falls over and looks dead. I go to turn when he gets up. I am ready for another fight, but then I hear. "FINISH HIM!" as loud as the other one. I then stop time and start fires on him, small ones. I come out of the time stop, it burns him. He's is about to die when I slam my sword down his head. I cut him in half. "Winner is Grim, Fatality." I then fall over as myself, I throw up a lot of my lunch. Then I hear "Wow. You guys where a good pick…. I guess they guys know what he is doings." Last thing in my mind before I pass out is 'who are you?'

-Jess pov-

'Al just killed the monster. I don't know what to do. It was a sin to kill, but it seems it was life or death. I don't think he had a way to not kill that thing. And how was he about to become Grim.' I think before a man start to talk to Al. I look at the man. He looked as if he was made of electuary. He has power to him. "I am a Elder God. The Gods of my world have picked you four to…. Hey where is the last one?" He asked. I said. "You most mean Kiss. He umm well um…. He is dealing with the monsters in the school." The God nods then says "Well, you and your friends will have the powers of someone or something you made yourself. Each of you has someone looking out for you. And well someone that wants to kill you. Just be safe. Keep your friends safe. Good luck" He then disappears.

"Hey K-man!" I say. He comes out and looks shocked. "Well yea. I guess we have something to do. Let's get Al and the go save Kiss. I hope we are not too late, or that he is going mad with power by now." He nods then says. "I wonder what powers me and you have Jess." "As do I, As do I K-man" Jess says. Heading to go find Kiss and to save the world.

(This is a try for me to see what people think. I do know what Jess's and K-man's powers are. It will be a lot of fights, I know there will be a lot of killing. And more I have three fighting ways for each one. Oh and let's not forget… I have a lot of 'Fatalities'. Oh and ps Grim is 100% my friend Al. He made Grim up. I asked if I could do it before I started this. He loved the idea. All my friends did. They all hope I can make this be amazing. I like that they help me. I Hope people like this. Thanks for reading. And this is one of many fights. I hope that is will be a happy ending. I do not know how it will end. I will just go with the flow. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night/ or life. Bye)


	2. Chapter 2:Jess and K-man's powers?

I don't own Mortal Kombat or some of the oc people in this. This is about me and my friends ending up in Mortal Kombat…. So here is part two.

Chapter 2:

Jess and K-man powers?

-Kiss's pov, in school- (If you don't know. I will not say my real name so I use my user name as my name.)

"Man I need to find them. Where would Al have gone too? Maybe I should next time ask." I say to myself as I walk. "Why don't I stop being so dumb. I should just deal with the problem. I don't even know what I do with my powers. I made my shadow shots, but does that mean I could use other things? More powers? Or even other things I have made." (I don't know what is the deal is. Only Jess and K-man know.) "Great this will be bad in the end anyways"

-K-man's pov, woods-

'What the hell is going on?' I think. 'I am 6'4 and I am 220 or so. I am not a fighter unless I have to be. Why am I in this? Will I have to kill someone?' "Hey, Jess can I ask you something?" I say looking at her with Al over my shoulder. "Sure K-man. What do you need?" She said back. So I take a deep breath and say. "Do you ever think that we end up on the wrong side of the road? That we went the wrong way?" She shacks her head and replies. "No. I don't think I did. I just did what Jesus told me to do." (Fun fact time: Jess in real life is ay into the word of the lord. She is the crazy killing psycho and she is the one that goes to church. Damn church girls are scary. Hahahaha.)

"Ok. I can understand that, but I mean…. We just seen Al or um Grim cut a guy in half Jess. What about that?" I say just thinking about it. "I mean Yea the guy was gonna kill us, but we could have knocked him out or something. Not just seen him burned and cut in half." MY little morals kicked in. "That was bad. We could have saved him." Jess just looks at him and seems to not care, then slowly she says to him. "If we have to fight to live, God will understand. That was not murder. That was self protection. So there was nothing wrong with it."(She made me fix how she talked to. She wants to be more herself. A badass that can kill if needed.) "So in the end, Al was a good guy. A hero to us. We did nothing bad. We just did not die."

I just look at her shocked with how she does not even seem to be sad to say that. She seems happy to have seen someone killed. She has a smile on her face. 'Even tho no one knows it… I kinda always like seeing her smile. It looks really good on her. I think she is really good looking for a crazy ass bitch. I mean she even put Kiss on the ground and made him be her doggy. It was so sad. She even had pictures. It was so sad.' I think to myself. 'My power is. I mean Kiss became Jack Shadow. Al became Grim. I know Jess has someone made up in her head. I don't tho. So who will I become? I know we have powers, but it is based on what we make up. I never made up anyone.'

-Jess pov, woods still-

'I look at K-man. He looks good. Ok well he is taller than any of us. And he is black. I mean I never dated black before…. I would tho. He is powerful. Before this Kiss and K-man would play fight. Kiss would almost always lose, but he always got back up ready to keep going. Even when he knew he lost, he would keep going. We asked kiss why he keeps getting back up. He said 'If I stay down, I could never save my friends. If my friends could get hurt I have to fight, I have to get up and try to win. If I don't who will?' That was the funniest thing I seen.' I think to myself. 'I mean K-man has great jokes and a good body, Kiss has the will to keep going. I don't know what to do….' I then hear. "Well, well, well. We have two boys and a girl. That is so sad. Oh and ones knocked out? That's bad. Maybe I should make you guys pay the toll." Said some loser with a gun. I looks to be in his late 20's. Not really a trained solider, but still a good fight on our hands with one of us down. "Hey big guy, if you and the guy with you leave me the girl you can go." He says looking me up and down.

I knew I could fight him, so I said. "Fine. Leave K-man I will meet up with you guys." The guy smiles at me, thinking he won. I can see it in his eyes. He smiles and says "Have fun boys. I sure will." I look at him wanting to rip his face off. I remember what I learned from my grandpa. Wait to attack, make sure there off guard. So I just stand there, 5'9 same height as Kiss. Big B or C cup boobs, a flat ass, and in a tank top, shorts and a jacket. (Sadly this is what she looks like.) I am white and a bit flat faced. Still I am good looking with my hair down and out. So I pulled my hair out of my ponytail. The dudes jaw dropped. I knew he would like it, but I have to act dumb. "Oh sir what are you going to do to me?" I ask. He just smiles.

He gets close and says "Make you a play toy." He grabs my ass. It takes all my power not to hit him then and there. He then pulls my shirt down and looks at my boobs. 'I really want to hit this guy' I keep thinking. He unbuttons my pants. Then I lost it. I stepped back and kicked him in the belly. Duded flied a good 10 to 20 yards. I laugh at him. "Bitch," he says "today your gonna die."

I stand ready to fight when I hear it. "Mortal Kombat!" I know this will not end well. So I stand ready to fight. Slow my arms get scales and then claws. 'I have claws!' I think to myself. I then break my bra off as my body gets bigger. And well my boobs start to fill out. I look down seeing my looking a bit different. Almost as if you can see the energy coming off me. I then look at him and say "You ready to die yet?" I smile a bit showing my teeth. Then as if on time I hear "Fight!"

First thing the guy does is run at me. I drop to a knee soon when he got close I hit him right in the nose. I was thinking this would be a winning kill shot. The nose bone going into the brain. I was wrong… weird. He just flow a bit back then got up. He then did a roll then pulled his gun off his back firing about half his clip into me. 'OW' runs through my head after that. I then run at him and grab him. I head butted him. This made him mad and made him bleed from his nose. He seems to feel the pain, but still runs at me. This time he pulls a knife out and swings it at me. I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder. Then as he is on the ground, arm still in my hand. I twist it and break his arm. "I guess no more shooting or cutting for you." I say. He just seems to be in pain. Slowly he gets up holding his arm. "Do you really want more?" I ask shocked to see him standing. Instead of saying anything, the dumbass runs right at me. I think for a secant. Then slam my hand in him. My hand go and hit his rib cage. The rib cage breaks. I can even hear it myself. This made him run back and fall down. He is done.

He stands up again. I think. 'How did he keep doing this?' Then right after that I hear. "FINISH HIM!" I then run up to him and slam my hand in his chest. I grab his heart and pull it out of his chest as I kick him back. As he falls back and dies in front of me. 'Thankfully no one seen that' I think before I go to find K-man and Al.

-K-mans pov. In town.-

'Crap. Al is still knocked out and we have a lot of guys coming into town. One is most likely want to fight me.' I think as I am walking to the hospital. 'I don't know what to do. They have powers. I don't' I then slowly walk to a store and ask. "How far is the hospital from here?" The nice lady says. "About 20 minutes by car." "Thanks." I say then I pick up Al, then start walking again.

"Hey, you!" I hear so I turn around. One of the girls from school runs into me. "I need your help K-man. Can you help me?" I look at her and say. "It has to be fast." She nods. So dumb me walks with her. I walk into a alleyway." So what do you need help with?" I say as we walk. The she becomes a reptile guy. "Well that was not what I was thinking would happen." He laughs then says. "I will eat you and your little friend."

I stand up and look him the eye. "No. No, you're not eating me or my friend." Randomly my arms start to hurt. Not normal hurt, but like something pushing out of my arms. The next time I look at my arms they have small yellow gems on them. I was shocked to see this. 'Well it is my time to fight. Let's see what I can do.' I think before whatever that voice is says "MORTAL KOMBAT!" I get ready then smile. "FIGHT!"

He runs at me, so well I punch him. I didn't know he was going to fly into a wall. He slammed into the wall. Almost, just almost breaking the wall. "Sorry" I say, as he is getting up. "Come on man. I don't want to fight. I am a not really a fighter type." 'Now I see why Kiss wants to fight with me. So he could fight if something like this happens.' I think after I am done talking. The guy runs, leaning down as if he is about to bit… I put my arm up and he bits my arm. I don't know why but my arm did not feel it. I then think it would be cool is the gems on my arm became spikes. And well it happened. Four spikes as big as my middle finger is poking out the back off his head. I then pull my arm back picking him up by his head. I think of a sword. Then I swing, there was a yellow sword there, I cut off his legs then drop him. I then slam the sword into his chest and say. "I win. Asshole." Then the voice says "Winner is K-man. Brutalily."

"I kept me and Al safe. We can keep going. We may be able to live through this all. We just have to keep fighting and winning." 'now I need to take Al to the hospital.' I think after I am done talking. I then keep going to the Hospital.

-Kiss's pov, unknown.-

'Well nice.' I think as I am walking. 'I know no idea where I am or what is going on. This is just a great day.' I sigh from the lack of noise. "Why am I here? What is going on?" I want to yell, but I have a feeling something will wake up. I just know it will not safe.

A white light gets put to my face. I wake up saying, "Five more minutes please." Then I feel a slap. It hurt a bit, but all I can say is. "Was that to hurt me? You failed if so." What I did not think I would hear is the answer back. In a young girls voice, I hear. "Good that it did not hurt you. I mean I don't want to break my new toy." "TOY?" I say. "Yup. Forever and ever." She says back. 'Oh no.' I think. 'I hope I am not a bad toy….'

End of Chapter 2.

(Things to know. This is Part 2. My roommates and me our thinking of new fights and everything. I would love to hear some more ideas then just my friends. I may add some of your ideas in. Oh and I do have a plan to do some lemons in this. I don't know who I want with who, so heads up. Well thanks for reading.)


End file.
